Solve for $x$ : $9x - 4 = 2$
Add $4$ to both sides: $(9x - 4) + 4 = 2 + 4$ $9x = 6$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{6}{9}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{2}{3}$